Receiving apparatus for a dual-signal modified quadrature A-M wave, using sampling and reconstruction means to separate the signals and reduce noise.
Prior-art dual-signal receivers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,932, 4,249,039, 4,255,751, and 4,236,042, use differing sampling trains and do not provide noise reduction. In this invention noise reduction circuits used are different from those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,249,260, 4,268,914, and 4,308,614. This invention solves the problem of simple dual-signal receiving apparatus both with and without noise-reduction circuits. It has utility for A-M stereo receiving apparatus.